


three's a crowd

by a24kuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and keep getting cats, domestic life, i know these tags suck but i swear the fic is good, idk man they r just gay, it's all kuroo's fault, too many cats perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a24kuroo/pseuds/a24kuroo
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma have only lived in their new apartment for two months now, and they already have three cats.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101





	three's a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> special shoutout to my bestie jai as always thanks for sharing a braincell with me so i could finish this fic and finally share our little cat children with the world <3
> 
> hope u enjoy!!
> 
> update: this fic has now been translated into russian!! tysm to [oazfag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oazfag/profile) for translating! check it out [here!!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10115572)

Kuroo and Kenma have only lived in their new apartment for two months now, and they already have three cats.

Kenma doesn’t know how he let it happen, just knows that moving to a slightly more residential area meant an influx in stray cats in the neighborhood, and that he is a weak man.

The first time Kuroo shows any interest in getting a cat is when he and Kenma are walking home from grocery shopping one morning, carrying a few bags each as Kuroo listens to Kenma quietly rambling about the latest game he’s been playing for his channel.

They’ve almost made it to their street when Kuroo stops in his tracks, staring across the street at a fuzzy bundle of tan fur. At first glance, the cat seems young, but as Kenma watches it stretch lazily and flop down to the ground underneath the rusty metal bench of the bus stop, he realizes it must be older and just really skinny from living in the streets.

“Kenma, look! Poor little guy…” Kuroo begins to drift closer to the street like he’s going to cross, his eyes never leaving the cat, which now stares back at him.

“Kuroo, no,” Kenma deadpans.

“But look at him, he’s probably all cold and hungry...” Kuroo pouts.

“I’m sure it’s fine, we don’t need a cat,” Kenma rolls his eyes and begins walking again, and after a couple of seconds, he hears the sound of dragging footsteps that tell him Kuroo is mopily following.

  
  


Kenma was foolish to think it would be that simple, and by late that afternoon, the incident has already faded from his mind as he’s sucked into his work, recording a new gameplay. Before he knows it, he glances up from his screen and sees that the room has significantly darkened, the sun dipping below the horizon and only a few weak rays still shining through the window.

He decides to take a break and yanks off his headphones, running a hand through his long hair and stretching until his spine pops. He checks his phone and sees that it’s about six pm, and distantly wonders if Kuroo was already preparing dinner for them.

Then, he grows suspicious. It wasn’t like Kuroo to leave Kenma to his own devices all day; he normally would come by to pester him about drinking water or having a snack, or remembering to move more than his fingers so he can keep his blood flowing. The fact that Kenma hadn’t heard a peep from his boyfriend in hours was slightly alarming, and curiosity fills him as he stands from his desk chair and steps into the hallway.

He wanders down the hall in the direction of their joint living room and kitchen, but pauses when he’s a few steps past his and Kuroo’s bedroom. Then, he backtracks until he’s standing in the doorway and peers in, where he’s greeted with an undeniably heartwarming sight.

Kuroo is sitting with his legs crisscrossed on their bed, the tan cat they’d seen on the street earlier sprawled on his back in Kuroo’s lap as Kuroo wiggles his fingers in front of its face and over its chest, chuckling softly as the cat swipes at his hands playfully. Kuroo’s face can only be described as one of pure joy and adoration, his eyes practically sparkling as he coos at the scruffy stray cat.

Kenma clears his throat and crosses his arms as he leans against the doorframe. Kuroo’s head darts up and an embarrassed flush rises on his cheeks even as his smile never fully leaves, “Kenma.”

“Care to explain,” Kenma raises an eyebrow, trying to force away the fond smile he feels tugging at his lips.

“I couldn’t just leave him there! I know you said no, but come on, he was cold and alone and how can I possibly resist a face like this,” Kuroo cries, lifting the cat so its face is next to his, the both of them watching Kenma with wide eyes.

Kenma has to shove down the sudden rush of love that he feels, watching Kuroo with his pouty face, and the adorable beige cat with his filthy fur and his big brown eyes. 

_ I want to marry him _ , Kenma thinks. 

And then he shoves the thought away for another time, because his tired brain can currently only handle one issue at a time and the cat in Kuroo’s arm seems more pressing. Already, Kenma is running through his head the responsibilities that come with pet ownership, thinking of food costs and vaccinations and the attention it will require.

Finally, he figures that if he’s already thinking of all these things, then he’s got his answer.

“I guess...I guess we can keep it,” Kenma sighs, thinking that he never really had a choice anyway. It wasn’t that he couldn’t say no to Kuroo, the gods know he’s done it a thousand times, but when his boyfriend looks at him like  _ that _ with so much pleading in his eyes, any answer other than yes just isn’t an option.

Kuroo cheers, cradling the cat to his chest like a baby and rushing over to Kenma to press a quick kiss to his lips before speed-walking down the hall, shouting about how he’s going to run down to the pet shop before they close so he can get food and other supplies “for the baby”.

Kenma rolls his eyes, and wanders into the kitchen to search for leftovers now that Kuroo is sufficiently distracted and likely won’t be thinking about dinner for anyone but the new pet.

After that, caring for Haru (the name they finally agreed on, after  _ many _ ridiculous suggestions from Kuroo) became a part of their daily routines. Kuroo always fed him in the morning before he left for work, while Kenma fed him in the evenings around the same time that he and Kuroo had their own dinner. Kenma appreciates how low maintenance cats are, knowing that he doesn’t need constant attention like a dog may, and he even begins leaving the door to his game room open so Haru can come in in case he gets lonely when Kuroo is away at work. 

Kenma would never admit it, but he’d grown fond of the little guy.

  
  


The next time it happens, Kenma is relaxing on the couch with his Switch when he hears the door open, signaling Kuroo’s arrival home. Kenma tilts his head to look at Kuroo upside down and is about to greet him when he spots something furry.

Dangling from Kuroo’s right hand is a skinny black kitten. It’s fur is sleek but matted in some places, and its eyes are big and round and yellow. It meows gently as it stares back at Kenma, who’s sure his eyes are as wide as the feline’s right now. He blinks, then refocuses on Kuroo, who’s walking towards him with a huge smile on his face.

“Hey, kitten,” He drops a kiss to Kenma’s forehead and walks off down the hall, still cradling the mangy cat.

Pursing his lips, Kenma stares after him for a long minute after he’s out of sight, listening to Kuroo rustling around in their bedroom as he likely changes out of his work clothes and into something more comfortable.

Kenma returns his attention to his Switch and decides to simply wait for Kuroo to come out and explain. It only takes a few minutes for Kuroo to reappear, now wearing one of Kenma’s tee shirts (which is really too small for him, there’s a wide strip of his stomach showing that’s  _ entirely _ too distracting) and a pair of sweatpants, and he’s got the kitten cradled like a baby in his arms as he scratches it’s stomach and pads over to the couch.

Kuroo flops down right next to Kenma, pressed against his side from head to toe, and slides down until he can rest his head on Kenma’s shoulder. He peers down at his Switch casually and asks, “Whatcha playin’?”

“Zelda,” Kenma mumbles and waits for Kuroo to address the elephant in the room.

Kuroo only hums in acknowledgment and lets his eyes fall shut, body sinking further into the couch and his hands never ceasing their gentle petting of the little black kitten. The only sound in the room is the repetitive pushing of buttons on Kenma’s game and Kuroo’s deep, relaxed breaths.

A while later, Kenma’s not sure when, he finally puts down his console and carefully turns his head to look at Kuroo, who’s fallen fast asleep on Kenma’s shoulder. The kitten is also in the midst of a late afternoon nap it seems, tucked into the crook of Kuroo’s arm and purring quietly.

Kenma sighs, knowing that in all honesty he doesn’t even need an explanation, knows exactly what Kuroo would say if he asked. He probably found the furball at some point on his way home from work, and it just looked so helpless that Kuroo couldn’t resist scooping it up and bringing it home. He knows that even if Kuroo had asked him in advance if they could take him in, he would have said yes, because Kenma is a  _ sucker  _ no matter how hard he tries to deny it. And besides, having one cat isn’t so bad, so why not two?

So then, it was Kuroo and Kenma and Haru and Kitaro.

Kuroo and Kitaro are like two peas in a pod, practically inseparable anytime Kuroo is home. Kitaro likes to climb onto Kuroo’s shoulders whenever they’re within reach, always hovering and watching with keen interest as Kuroo goes about his mundane daily tasks, like tidying around the house or cooking or playing video games with Kenma. 

In no time, they become disgustingly codependent, always at each other’s sides, and Kenma nearly melts at the sight of them.

  
  


The last addition to their family is Mochi. 

The day she comes home, Kenma’s in his game room, scouring his comment section for ideas on what game to play next. The apartment is quiet aside from Kenma’s clicking and the tinkling of bells as Kitaro and Haru play with their newest toys. Truthfully, Kuroo and Kenma spoil them a bit too much, but they figure that if they have the means, why not use them. 

Soon, the quiet spell is broken by the sound of Kuroo coming home, the door being tossed open and his bag dropping to the floor as he kicks his shoes off. Without looking, Kenma knows Kitaro is darting down the hall to greet his favorite dad, little claws clicking against the hardwood floor. 

“Oh, Kenma, dear,” Kuroo calls in a sing-song voice, growing louder as he approaches.

Kenma squints suspiciously at his screen, before pausing his game and recording and spinning his chair around to watch as Kuroo steps into the doorway. When he sees him, Kenma sighs so deeply that the exhale makes him sink down further into his desk chair. 

In Kuroo’s arms is a fat cat with grey and white fur, a pink nose, and the brightest blue eyes Kenma has ever seen. It blinks at him, trying to wriggle out of Kuroo’s grip, and Kenma slides his eyes up from the feline to Kuroo’s face, which has a smug little smile like he already knows what Kenma’s going to say.

“Why?” Is all Kenma says.

“Why not?” Kuroo grins, setting the cat down, which begins sniffing around and tentatively watching Kitaro, who at this point has come scurrying in to weave between Kuroo’s legs and cry for attention.

Kenma rolls his eyes, “Maybe because we already have two gremlins running around, we hardly need another. We literally just got Kitaro a couple of weeks ago.”

“Maybe we don’t  _ need _ another cat, but how could you turn her away? Look at her little  _ face _ !” Kuroo ducks and picks the grey cat up again and holds her upright in front of Kenma’s face, where she stares at him, large eyes blinking slowly.

Kenma has to admit, she is pretty cute, and she seems pretty calm, which he appreciates. He thinks he’d have an aneurysm if they ended up with another cat with Kitaro’s energy levels.

“Well, what’s her name?” Kenma sighs, reaching out to take the cat from Kuroo’s arms and cradling her, scratching her ears.

“Doesn’t have one yet! I thought you could choose since we named Haru together and then I named Kitaro,” Kuroo drops down to sit cross-legged on the ground and pulls both Kitaro and Haru into his lap to snuggle.

Kenma gives a tiny smile at that and looks back down at the cat in his own lap, thinking.

After a minute, he says, “Mochi.”

“Oh yeah?” Kuroo asks, and when Kenma nods, he smiles and fake cheers, “Welcome to the family Mochi!”

Kuroo stands with a cat in each arm and leans down to give Kenma and then Mochi each a kiss on their foreheads.

And that was that. Soon enough Mochi is perfectly integrated into their little family, and she takes quite a liking to Kenma. She spends most of her days napping in Kenma’s game room, either in his lap, against the warm computer, or sometimes even right above Kenma’s keyboard so that he’s constantly pushing her limbs out of the way in order to type and play. Out of their three cats, she’s definitely the calmest; Kenma suspects she’s the oldest as well. It always makes him chuckle when she seems to look at Kitaro in disdain when he’s darting around the house or screaming because Kuroo’s gone. 

Kenma thinks that he and Mochi might be kindred spirits.

  
  


A month later, Kuroo’s standing in their kitchen cooking dinner with Kitaro by his side “helping”, which really means he’s distracting Kuroo from keeping a close eye on the pan so the food doesn’t burn.

He’s humming a little tune as he stirs vegetables when he hears the front door open and shut, signaling that Kenma was back from the store.

“I’m home,” Kenma says as he steps into the kitchen.

Kuroo spins around with a grin on his face, ready to greet his boyfriend, but he freezes in place when he sees the tiny orange kitten in Kenma’s arms.

“Kenma?”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone is curious, here's what all of the cats look like!  
> [haru and mochi](https://i.imgur.com/tQf8L90.jpg)  
> [kitaro](https://i.imgur.com/wTXLlp4.jpg)
> 
> i also named the kitten that kenma comes home with, so if ur curious this is [isamu](https://i.imgur.com/82lLNfG.jpg) (or mu-mu for short)!
> 
> thanks so much for reading, i hope u enjoyed! this has been in my drafts since august....so i'm glad i finally finished it lol but im happy w how it turned out :)  
> also, follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/KIYOOMlGF) if u want!


End file.
